2 in 1
by Asswipe
Summary: Chloe and Stacie are best friends, and extremely close. But Chloe and Stacie's friendship becomes a disaster when they both fall for a hot and mysterious DJ. What will happened? High School AU. And of course, Bechloe with Jaubrey.
1. Slow motion

A/n: This is my first time, and if theres any typos sorry for that

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 1 - Slow motion

It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day for the three hottest and most popular girls in School. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie.

As the three of them walk down the hallway, they seem to slow everything down. Their slow walking looks really hot the're making the rotation of Earth slow down. They went to their lockers everything was back to normal ( except for the jocks drooling behind them).

"Hey, I'm gonna have a party this weekend. My parents are away for some business thing." Stacie said.

"Yeah I'm up for that, I have nothing to anyway." Chloe informs

" I dont know, I have lots of studying to do" Aubrey stated

" Bree, c'mon its the weekend just go okay." Chloe whines giving her the puppy eyes.

"Alright, but I'll study first though" Aubrey states then Chloe smiles

As the three of them closed their lockers, they heard rolling of a skateboard wheels. Everything slowed down to the three of them. Chloe and Stacie stood frozen when they saw a small hot brunette girl on a skateboard wearing headphones, while Aubrey saw a taller cute brunette guy after the girl, now their world slowed down. As everything slows down Chloe and Stacie saw the mystirious girl slowly smirked at them, and the guy behind her slowly winked at Aubrey.

The girls were dumbfounded until the three of them spoke at the same time.

" I want her.","I want him". The three of them looked at each other like something weird just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" The three of them mumbled at the same time again.

The school bell rings and the three of them startled

"Whatever, lets just get to class." Aubrey says as they walk down to their classroom

Th three of them got inside the classroom and sat on their usual sit at the middle row.

A minute later the girl and the guy they saw earlier entered the room holding their boards. They stood their looking for seats, but the only two seats available is behind Chloe and Aubrey. The girl sat behind Chloe and the guy behind Aubrey.

A few minutes later the teacher came in.

"Hello everyone, I know you are all wondering why Mr. Wiggins isnt here, he called in sick, so I'm gonna be your teacher for today, let me just know your names first." The teacher instructed

A big blonde girl stood up and introduced herself

"Hi I'm Fat Amy and I'm from Tasmania with teeth."

Everybody chuckled, and Aubrey asked "Why do you call yourself 'Fat Amy'?"

"So twig bitches like you dont do it behind my back." Amy explained

A creepy looking asian girl stood up and started whispering something but no one can hear it.

- A few students later...

Chloe stood up and started speaking

"Hi I'm Chloe Beale and I love singing.""

"Next!"

The girl behind Chloe looked around first when she realized she was next. She immedietly tood up and intoduced herself.

"Hey, Im Beca Mitchell, I love music , and taco bell." Beca grinned sitting down again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later

Beca and the guy were eating lunch, but shes seems to distracted by a red head a few tables away from them.

" Hello, Earth to Beca." The guy was waving his hands in front of Beca, getting her out of her thoughts.

"Shit, Jesse what?" She hissed.

"Have you been listening to everything I'm saying or are you getting distracted by a unbelievably hot red head again." Jesse smirked

"Dude, I have no idea what youre talking about." Beca denied

-Meanwhile...

Chloe saw Jesse and Beca laughing together, and felt a little jealous.

"Are they dating ?" Chloe asked

"No way shes to alternative and mysterious to date a sweet cute looking guy."" Aubrey informs looking at Jesse who was now having an arm wrestling competition with Beca "I saw Beca staring at you ealier by the way."

"Or me." Stacie adds, the to girls looked at her

"What? I know she defenitly wanna lay on top of this goodies."Stacie gestures from her body

"Oh, really?" Chloe deadpans

"Yeah, I'll even invite her to my party this weekend. "Stacie snapped

"Dont you dare."" Chloe gritted between her teeth

"Why? You jealous Beale?"tacie asked sarcasticly

Chloe gives her a death glare when Aubrey stops them.

"Guys will you please cut it out, we're supposed to be best friends here, not fighting over a girl, I mean honestly what do you even see in her, she has lots of ear monstrosities, and that dark make-up."

"They look hot on her, though." Chloe defends as Beca and Jesse walked away from their table.

"Woah, here they come, I am gonna invite them to my partehy! See ya!" Stacie informs as she stood up.

Stacie approached them and started flirting with Beca, Chloe saw it and felt a pang of jealousy.

Stacie walked back to her friends smiling like an idiot.

"That hot shot mysterious girl is gonna get laid at the partehy!" Stacie exclaimed making Chloe roll her eyes.

"Whatever." Chloe walked away thinking that this would be a total competition between her and Stacie.

To be continued...

A/n: Shall I continue? Pls leave a review thanks for reading!


	2. Make a bet

A/N: Thanks for those who helped me how to update another chapter, I'm new here so I don't know how to write online, I got confused at the guidelines, but all I need is your guide. And to make this more fun, I will ask random questions at the end in every chapter, pls answer and I will respond to your reviews. Now here is chaptah numbah dos!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Best Aca-movie in the world

Xxxxxxx - Chapter 2 - Make a Bet

Beca Mitchell's life is, well... a wreck. Her parents are divorced, she lives with her fucked up mother, and her best friend is a movie loving freak, which makes her life even worse because she hates movies. She thinks everyone hates her except for Jesse. Jocks starts a fight with her, teachers hates her attitude and give low grades, and girls are disgusted by her sexuallity. But what she didn't know is two of the most popular girls or a few others are drooling over her.

And here she is now, sprawled out in bed not even noticing the alarm clock buzzing on the nightstand. She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her head. She didn't heard the door opened from her room, it was her mom who entered the room, turning the alarm off and smacking her back with a pillow.

"Get up you little lazy piece of shit (see, _fucked up_)." Her mom said.

"5 more minutes." Beca mumbled from her pillow.

"You mean 5 hours. Get up and eat your breakfast you're gonna be late, again."

"Ugh, yes, I'll be down in a few. Just wait."

"Fine, but if you won't be down in ten minutes, I'll throw cold water at your face." With that her mother was gone. She got up from bed and fixed her hair.

Xxxxxxx

After she ate her breakfast, she took a shower, wear her usual blue plaid button up and black tank top and dark jeans and high cut converse.

The door bell rang and Beca's mother went to answer it. She opened the door reveiling Jesse with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Ms. Mitchell, is Beca ready? "Jesse asked

"Yeah, I'm just gonna call her. Hey, Becs! Your weird friend is here. Get your lazy ass down, now!" Ms. Mitchell yelled and Beca ran down stairs.

"Geez, mom I was just tying my shoes." Beca retorts before she got out of the the house

"Bye mom see ya later!" When they made it to the drive way, Jesse spoke up.

"Your mom, lovely as ever," He said sarcasticlally.

"Tell me about it."

Xxxxxxx

When they arrived at school, they dropped their skateboards to the ground, and started skating. They didn't listen to the teacher who passed by yelling "No skating in the hall!" They just kept skating until they reached their lockers.

"So, Becs are you going to the party?" Jesse asked

"I don't know. I think the're inviting me so they can make fun of me."

"Why did you agreed then?" Beca just shrugged.

"Is it because of a certain redhead with a rockin' bod," Jesse said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell you're talikng about, and I even didn't do anything to get invited to the party by the one of the most popular girls in school."

"Umm because first, you're hot, two, you are awesome, and finally you are musical genius." Jesse points out

"How do they even know I'm good with music, I just said yesterday, I _love _music, I never told them I _make _music." Beca emphasized

"Beca just come, okay. It's your first party. And it's gonna be awesome, I'm telling you bro.I'll even come with you. As a friend."

"Yeah, you will and when you see Aubrey Posen, you'll bail. Leaving me like I'm a lost idiot or something." Beca snapped.

"Fine, I won't. I promise, but if I do that, you can punch me in the stomache."

"Good, cause I've been wanting to do that to you the day we first met."

"So, will you come." Jesse raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Yes!" Jesse raised his fist in the air like in what Judd Nelson did at The Breakfast club.

Xxxxxxx

Few hours later...

It was there P.E. class, they were all sitting on the bleachers and the coach insisted to them to play volleyball.

"Alright, Posen and Beale you two are team captains, choose your members now!" The coach annouced.

Chloe chose Beca, Lily, Benji, and Luke, while Aubrey chose Jesse, Stacie, Fat Amy, and Cythia Rose.

Aubrey's team goes first. Jesse was the first one to serve, he hit the ball with his left arm and went directly to Beca who missed it and hit her in the face.

"Dammit!" She hissed.

"Sorry, bro!"Jesse yelled at Beca who was rubbing her cheek.

They kept playing volleyball. Chloe's team kept losing, because Beca kept missing, so Chloe decided to help.

"Here, Beca I'll help you." Chloe went behind her. Beca felt a little tense when Chloe slid her arms against hers, and Chloe's warm breath against her neck send shivers to her spine. She wasn't paying attention to what Chloe was saying, she was staring at Chloe's crystal blue eyes. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Chloe was calling her name.

"Beca!"

"Oh, sorry what was that?"

"Spread your legs a little and bend your knees down." Not thinking anything dirty, she did what she was told. "Just like that?" Chloe nodded.

Across the gym, Stacie was watching them and felt a pang of jealousy. She grabbed the volleyball and spiked it hard directly to the two girls, hitting their faces.

"Ow! What the hell, Stacie!" Chloe shouted while touching her jaw.

"I'm sorry, I thought you two were done." Stacie groaned between her gritted teeth.

"Beca, are you okay?"

"I think I broke my nose." Beca muttered, lightly pinching her nose.

"Let me see." Chloe said. Beca lets go and Chloe saw a blood dripping down her right nostril.

"Go clean yourself up in the restroom." Beca did what she was told and walked to the restroom. Chloe turned to Stacie with a death glare. Everyone was staring at the two girls like a 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' look.

"Look at what you did, Stacie. You've gone too far and you just hurt her!" Chloe yelled.

"Well, its not my fault, your the one who's making me feel jealous!" Stacie retorts.

"STOP!" Both girls turned to Aubrey who looks like was about to puke. "You two should stop before you rip each others hair off! You both need to control your toners for that... hobbit! Just yesterday you both saw her, and now your arguing over her. I don't know what in the hell did she even do to you to make you like that. You two should talk about this." With that, the rest was gone, leaving Chloe and Stacie standing between the net.

Stacie sighed and spoke up,"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I've gone too far, and felt super jealous. It's just I have this weird feeling in my chest that I can't even discribe. I think I'm in ' L word' with her

"Oh my god, I feel the same. Wait! You mean you want more than just to sleep with her?"

"Eeerr, Yeah." Stacie slowly nodded.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Chloe laughed

"I think Beca's the one that made me like this. I mean look at her she's hot!"

"Aubrey's right, we gotta to do something about this." Both girls stood still looking up the ceiling and brushing their finger tips against their chins. Suddenly, Stacie's head shot up. "I got it. Let's make a bet."

"What!?"

"Let's make a bet." Stacie repeated

"Oh, I thought you said 'make a baby'."

Stacie's jaw dropped "Ew, gross no! Clean your ears will ya."

"Okay, so whats the bet?" Chloe asked

"Umm, we'll both date her at the same time, and she'll have to choose who she wants to be with. You know just like the movie 'This Means War'."

"I don't know, what if one us ask her out first and rejects the other one. That's not fair. Or she have to cheat, thats impossible though, she doesn't look like the person to cheat."

"C'mon who'll reject our hot bod' and school rep. We have until the school year ends. We start at the paty. And no teling anyone. Let's keep this between us. So do we have a deal?" Stacie extended her hand for a hand shake. Chloe shook it and mutterd"Deal"

"Now, lets get out of here before they think we killed each other." The walked out of the gym with a smile but differe'nt thoughts.

'_She thinks gonna win, look at her, she's all bubbly, and that hair, she looks like she came from hell,' _Stacie thought

'_She thinks she'll have Beca's heart all for her self. Just because I'm a ginger doesn't mean I don't have a soul, I do have a soul and I will have the soul to be with Beca!' _Chloe thought.

Yeah, the're gonna have a duel instead of clean friendly competition. This is totally gonna affect their friendship.

Xxxxxxx

A/N: And that is chapter 2! Sorry its super short, its just really hard to type on a tablet. Again thank you for helping me. Please leave a review, tell me what you think, if it sucks thats okay, I suck anyway. So here is a question and please answer ( Just for fun ;) )

Q:What do you want for Christmas? Me, I want to have a camcorder to record my memories and record videos random shit to post in youtube. Please leave a review and tell me what you want for Christmas and I will respond to it. See ya guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, guys and gals! I would like to let you know that I will be two chaps in every week (Hopefully)! And also pls read my other fanfic, a crossover of Ground floor and Pitch perfect, it's called 'An Aca-perfect Reunion' I'll put a link here - s/10906748/1/An-Aca-perfect-Reunion

Here is chapter 3, just remember to review positive or negative I can take it, now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect

Xxxxxxx

"So guys, are you gonna come shopping with me later for tomorrow night, I wanna look hot...ter" Stacie says as they opened their lockers.

"Yeah, sure." Chloe responded nonchalantly.

The two girls have been good for a couple of days, since the incident at their P.E. class two days ago, but when they were left alone in the gym, they didn't know that three girls hid under the bleachers, listening to them.

"We'll buy the food and drinks tomorrow morning, and speaking of drinks, we need fake ID's." Stacie uttered

"Why? I thought your parents let you drink wines." Aubrey asked

"They do but I'm not allowed in the wine cellar. Its probably for the best not to tell you the reason."

"Okay *bell rings*, lets just talk about this later at lunch."

Xxxxxxxxx

During biology class, Beca was starting to fall asleep when a ball of paper hit her. She opened it and started reading it and it says...

**-Red's watching u ;P - Jesse**

And she wrote **- Whatever weirdo- **and then she threw the paper back to Jesse before looking at Chloe who was writing down notes. Her thoughts was interrupted when the teacher called her name.

"Miss Mitchell!" She jumped a little when the teacher yelled her name.

"Yes, sir?" She responded

"Miss Mitchell are you even paying attention?"

"Uh, y-yes sir."

"Then, will you please answer my question earlier. Among the biotic components of the ecosystem, what is the producer system?"

"Uh, I-I don't know." Everyone chuckled

"That's what I thought. I hope you'll enjoy detention later for not paying attention and not having a proper attitude, Miss Mitchell." Beca rolled her eyes at him when he turned around. She looked at Chloe again who gave her a small smile, and responded with a wink.

Xxxxxxx

Lunch time...

"I'm gona invite all the Seniors and Juniors, except for Bumper." Stacie said. Bumper is one of the jocks who bullies everyone even the three girls, especially, he always starts a fight with Beca.

"Good. He's an arrogant ass like Tom, and don't invite Tom either he won't stop following me." Chloe said. Tom is Chloe's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her, and still won't Chloe even though the're over.

"Don't worry, I won't. Oh, I also need security officers just in case."

"Securities? What is this Project X?"Aubrey stated

"Well, sort of, but we need them just in case Tom and Bumper and his goons crashes the party. I'm just gonna ask the basketball players."

"What about the music?" Chloe asked

"Shit, I totally forgot about the most important part about parties." Stacie groaned, burrying her face to her hands.

"What happened to the DJ you hired last time?" Aubrey asked

"I broke him." The two other girls jaw dropped and eyes widen, since they know what it meant.

"Ugh, we need something unique, some awesome remix to make this party look like Project X."

"Did someone said 'remix'." The three girls almost jumped from their seat when someone suddenly emerged behind them.

"Luke, you scared us." Stacie pants while putting a hand on her chest. Luke is one of the football players whose the only nice guy, with charming personality, totally hot, and British and he is also part of the school's music club who runs the school radio station.

"Sorry, so anyway, I heard that you need a DJ for your party tomorrow." Luke stated.

"Yeah, do you know anyone?" Chloe asked

"Yes, I even play her mixes on the radio."

"Her? The DJ who plays my lady jam is a girl." Chloe assumed and earned an eye roll from her friends when she mentioned her 'Lady jam'.

"Umm yes, and her name is Becs Mitchell, she's part of the music club." Luke informed which, made Stacie spit her drink.

"Seriously?!" Stacie shrieked with a smile and Chloe shook her head.

"Uuh yeah, I'm just gonna go ask her for you." Luke insisted

"No I'll do it, where is she?" Stacie asked

"She's either sitting under the bleachers of the football fied or under a tree at the school parking lot." Luke stated and Stacie immedietly stood up and run to the double doors.

"Wait, I'm comming with you." Chloe followed Stacie leaving two blondes from the table.

"Bisexuals." Aubrey sighed.

"Good thing Mitchell's a womanizer."Without thinking what he just said Luke immedietly covered his mouth with his hand.

"What?"

"What?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Beca was having her time alone under the bleachers of the football field with her taco bell, and her laptop resting on her streched out lap while making a mix. She had her (precious) headphones on while mashing up two songs, and bobbing her head along the beat. Her lone time was interrupted when a red head sat beside her. She took off her headphones to hear what Chloe was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked

"I asked what are you doing down here alone." Chloe repeated

"Oh, its my 'me' time, Jesse's with Benji right now, and I don't want anyone annoying interrupting me." Beca explained "How 'bout you, what are you doing down here invading my personal space?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"Oh, was I actually I came here to ask you if you could DJ for Stacie's party tomorrow." Chloe asked

"How'd you know I mix music?"

"Well, Luke told us that the mixes he plays on the radio are yours. And yours is absolutley fantastic and unique, so can you please DJ for tomorrow." Chloe asked while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

_'Wow, she's so cute with those puppy dog eyes, I mean what?' _Beca immediatley shook her head to get out of thoughts and thought about what Chloe said.

"Are you sure you want me there, I mean everyone hates me especially your blonde perfectionist friend." Beca stated

"Oh, she's not that bad if you get to know her better, besides, Aubrey has a toner for Jesse, you could use him so Aubrey can get away from you."Chloe points out.

"Let's get things straight here alright. First, what the hell is a toner?" Beca asked

"Its a musical boner." Chloe explained

"Right, secondly, Jesse's only comming to keep me company and if he leaves me alone I will punch the shit outmof him, lastly who will keep me company when Jesse's gonna get laid, which I hope is not gonna happened." Beca deadpans

"Me, duh."Chloe gestured to herself

"Are you sure? Because a popular girl everyone drools over and a lonley loser who only thinks about herslef and her music, is not good for everyone else's sight."

"I don't care, besides I'm usually left alone at parties and its sucks, so please be with me at the party. Don't listen to what the others are saying, just grow up and have the time of your life." Chloe smiles._ 'Wow she smiles like an angel.'_ Beca thought.

"I guess, I could. But wait, aren't you with Tom?" Beca asked feeling a little jealous.

"Oh, we broke up a three months ago, he won't stop leaving me alone even though its over, but don't worry he's uninvited." Chloe explained

"Okay, see you later then, you might be late for class." Beca said realizing how long they have been talkinhg.

"Right, see ya. Wait aren't we in the same class?"Chloe wondered

"Nah, I'm deciding to cut, I need to finish my 'me' time since some ginger interrupted me." Beca said sarcastically which made Chloe giggle_ 'Man, her giggles are cute. What is wrong with you Mitchell?'_ Beca thought

"You are such a badass, Mitchell." Chloe chuckled

"Thanks." Beca mumbled

"Alright, I'll see ya later." Chloe got up from the ground and walked away for her next class. They both didn't notice Stacie listening to their conversation, and now she has a plan to get back to Chloe.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay everyone, sorry its short, but I promise I will make it longer, and the next chapter will be the party. Get ready for some Stacie and Chloe riavalry. If you read any typos or wrong grammars, its my fingers' fault. And here is the respond to your reviews for chapter 2.

**Guest: Don't worry I've changed it to the real chapter two :D**

**Arieva Lefly: Cool wish, I'm still 12 and I still have to finish middle school, high school, and college to get to my dream. And to your other review, I'm not offended, I'm just glad that you loved my fanfic, and its a fanfiction we let our imaginations come true, we make up different stories, and I should shut up before start nerd talking (You won't like, its really annoying). ;) And also I'm the worst writer ever.**

**Monkeyfuncky: Sorry if there's a little bit of goof in this chap, but next chaper I'll make sure there's lots of goofs :D**

**WebzForevz: Thank you!**

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: The're gonna have a serious rivalry for the other chapters ;P. Wait, there's a movie gift card?**

**IncompleteWithoutlife: Not a dude but that's okay its cool talk, I call everyone dude, too. Not my parents too, of course. And u can also show your videos when you graduate to show your high school expirienc ;D And Happy Holidays to you too!**

**garibaylupe2: Your wish has been commanded**

**Guest: *****Thumbs Up***

**Guest: Did you even read the summary?**

**tali: I have something in mind about Aubrey and Beca, lets just hope that happens. ;)**


	4. Party Time and Revenge Time

**A/N: I'm so so so so** so** soooooo sorryyyyy I haven't updated for like several weeks, school just started and I have a lot of work to do, and I will be busy until Feb (don't ask) but I will do my best to update really quick.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the night for the party and it already started but Beca and Jesse are running late, because Beca was still thinking twice. The two arrived at Stacies's house five minutes late. The front door was just right in front of them and they could hear the loud music coming from the backyard. Jesse knocked the door and they waited for a few seconds before the the door opens and reveals Stacie with her white crop top, which shows a little bit of cleavage, and denim shorts.

"Beca you're late, come on in," Stacie said as she tags Beca's arm pull her in.

"Bye, Beca, I'll just go get a drink!" Jesse shouted at her through the music then grinned and over to the keg.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna DJ." Beca inquired Stacie, remembering that Chloe asked her to DJ for the party.

"Oh, you were but Luke gave me some of your thumb drives, so I could hang with you. " Stacie replied as she handed her a red solo cup.

"Okay. Anyway, where's Chloe?"

"Why are you asking."

"Because just yesterday she said we'd hang out."

"Oh, she must be here somewhere. Anyway c'mon, lets go outside." Stacie suggested and she took Beca's arm and pulled her outside the backyard. and they saw a bunch of teenagers jumping in to the giant pool.

"What are we gonna, go swiming or something." Beca asked sarcastically.

"If you want to." Stacie retorted.

"Hmmaybe later, I gotta go get another drink."

"Wow you're a strong drinker, just don't be long!"

Beca heard Stacie's response as she walked over to the keg to refill her cup when someone came behind her.

"Hey!"

"Holy shit!" Beca exclaimed and jumped which caused her to spill her half-filled drink. She turned around and saw a giggling Chloe in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, I just thought you weren't gonna come." Chloe said between giggles.

"Well I'm here, just don't ever creep up on me like that." Beca breathes out heavily while holding her chest with her hand.

"Again, I'm sorry. And now that you're alone, come dance with me."

"What? Are you sure, because you know, about what I said yesterday."

"I don't care, now c'mon let's go outside." Chloe tagged Beca's arm and dragged her outside near the pool. She put her hand on Beca's right shoulder and started dancing, as well as Beca. They didn't even noticed Stacie glaring at them from the banister, she pulled out her phone then tapped some letters and hit 'send'. As Beca and Chloe were dancing, Chloe whispered something in Beca's ear.

"Wanna get body shots?" Cbloe whispered

"What?!" Beca hissed as her eyes widen.

"Relax its not that kind of body shot you're thinking. You know like the body shot they did in Project X."

"Project X?" Beca asked.

"What?! you haven't seen Project X!?"

"I haven't seen any movies before, well I've seen a few, I just- I hate movies okay, Jesse's just forcing me to watch them!"

"What the hell are you!?" Chloe yelled and playfully pushed Beca and laughed.

"The're just too, predictable!" Beca yelled back through the loud music.

"You know what, never mind, let's just do some body shots, come on!" Chloe grabbed the tiny brunette's hand and dragged her to a small table filled with sliced lemons, shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Chloe squeezed a slice of lemon to Beca's neck and the juice trickled down her neck to the collar of her shirt. Chloe put the lemon in Beca's mouth and squeezed a couple more lemons.

"Ready?" Chloe asked

"Ready." Beca said after taking a deep breathe and she felt shivers down her spine when she felt Chloe's tongue slides up and down on her neck. After that, Chloe took a shot of tequila and bit the sliced lemon that was still sticking out of Beca's mouth, and started sucking it and Beca did it as well. They could taste the sweetness and sourness (is that a word?) of the lemon and they could feel their lips touch. They both pulled away and the smaller girl spit the lemon out.

"Try it on me." Chloe suggested and held out a slice of lemon. When Beca was about to grab it, someone called her name.

"Beca, there you are!" They both heard Stacie through the loud music.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. C'mon the're playing beer pong at the garage." Stacie quickly snatched Beca away from Chloe. _'What's up with grabbing and snatching anyway'_ Beca thought. The two brunette's went to the garage and watched the others toss a pingpong ball to a cup across the table. As the two teams gave up, someone yelled, "Okay, who's next!"

"C'mon, Beca, let's play." Stacie dragged Beca to the table and waited for their opponent to arrive. It was Jesse and Aubrey.

"I guess, it's a best friend against best friend competition." Jesse says. "Don't worry, 'Brey. I can totally kick there asses with my super special pingpong skills. I'm a master at this."

"Don't listen to him people, he only plays pingpong in his Xbox, and everytime I play with him, I beat him." Beca informed, which earned a glare from Jesse.

"Okay, you shoot, I drink. I haven't played this game before, I just see them on T.V." Beca said and Stacie agreed with the idea.

The game was still going on since the were all too tipsy to shoot the ball, except for Stacie who was a little bit drunk because of the other alcohol she drank before the game. One last cup and they'll win. Stacie threw the ball, and it went into the cup. Everyone cheered even Beca who was pretty drunk.

"Yeah, we won mothahfuckahs! Eat mah shit! Wooooh! " Beca drunkenly cheered and everyone laughed.

"Alright, c'mon your very drunk." Stacie said and grabbed Beca's arm and dragged her out of the garage and went inside.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked

"You'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Chloe was looking for the garage door to find Stacie and Beca, when she found Stacie pulling a drunken Beca through the crowd of people. She tried shouting her name, but it seems like she couldn't hear her because of the blasting of the music. She tried following them, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her one and only ex, Tom.

"Tom!? What are doing here!?"

"What, am I not allowed to party with my girlfriend?" Tom said with a smirk.

"Tom stop it, you cheated on me, and we broke up! Quit pretending and move on. Who invited you here anyway!"

"Who the hell cares! I have you now. C'mon lets dance!" Tom pulled Chloe to the dance floor, but she refuses and keeps struggling from Tom's grasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Stacie's room...

"So, this is my room." Stacie says as she opens the lights of her room. The pink walls were covered with posters, and the window sill is full of figurines and pictures. Beca went to see the window, and look at the crowed of people having a blast.

"I think you have thrown the best party in town. The whole neighborhood are either gonna join or call the cops." Beca said sarcastically. She felt a soft hand slides under her shirt and slides around her waist. Then she felt Stacie's lips against her neck, she turned around and connect their lips together. First it was nice and gentle, and then it became a heated make-out session. Stacie pushed Beca to the queen sized bed and straddled her. She started unbuttoning Beca's plaid shirt, and Beca took it off after it's completely unbuttoned but she still has her black shirt on with a printed bloody knife until Stacie took it off. Stacie took of her crop top, and leaned down to attach her lips to Beca's. She trailed down her hands on Beca's stomache to find the button of her jeans but Beca's hand immediatly stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Stacie whispered.

"Sorry, I just- can I use the bathroom?" Beca asked.

"Sure?" Stacie said awkwardly. Beca pushed Stacie off her and went straight to the bathroom. She opened the door and quickly closed and locked it. She opened the lid of the toilet and stick her head in it, then pull her hair up and puked. Stacie could hear the sound of puking through the door. She went there and stick her ear against it, and the sound of puking stopped but she could hear Beca mumbling something to herself. She could hear the the being unlocked and pulled away from the door before it opened and revealed Beca.

"Sorry, but I gotta head home. I don't feel so good." Beca apologized and picked up her shirts from the foot of the bed and put them on.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you." Stacie asked.

"No, that's okay, I'll just go find Jesse."

"Okay, see ya." With that, Beca was out of the door.

Beca went down the foyer to look for Jesse, and she missed a step and fell down a few steps down which caught the attention of everyone.

"Ugh, fuck." She hissed and she heard some call her name.

"Holy shit, Becs, are you okay!? Of course you're not, you just fell down stairs, what kind of question is that." She heard Jesse said while hitting himself in the head.

"Just shut the fuck up and take me home!" Beca commanded.

"Right, sorry, come on let's get you up." Jesse helped Beca up and put her arm around his shoulder. They were about to approach the front door when someone stopped by Chloe.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Well, she's very drunk... and hurt, so I think it's a no." Jesse half joked. Chloe was about to speak when she heard Tom.

"Chloe, why are you talking to these, dickheaded losers?" Tom said

"I'm sorry, what the hell did you just call us?!" Jesse shouted

"Tom, leave them and me alone." Chlose warned

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll cut off your dick and stick in your fucking mouth if you won't shut the fuck up." They heard Beca's sober threat and looked at her.

"Oh, look everyone, lesbo here wants to start a fight!" Tom yelled and smirked

"I don't want a fight Tom, I just want to go home."

"You can go home after we fight. Who wants us to fight huh!" Everyone then cheered "fight!" many times.

Beca sighed and removed her arm from Jesse's shoulders. "Fine, let's do this."

"Don't do it, Beca." Both Jesse and Chloe said.

"Guys, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Alright, Mitchell, be prepared." Tom warned. Everyone formed a circle to give space for the two. Tom cracked his neck and knuckles and Beca did, too. They both took a step to face each other and waited for whoever the referee was to start the fight.

"Alright, ready. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" After Tom heard the last word, he suddenly swing his fist to meet Beca's jaw, but missed when Beca ducked it as he felt pain in his junk. He cupped his crotch and dropped down to his knees and whimpered in pain and everyone cheered.

"There, you got your fight, now can I go home!"

"You. Fuckin'. Dick." Tom groaned, his voice a little hoarse.

"Whatever. Come one Jesse, let's go." Beca says and walked out the door with Jesse. Before they were out of the driveway, someone called them.

"Wait!" They turned around and saw Chloe approaching them.

"Beca, thanks for umm, standing up for me back there. Tom is such an asshole and he won't leave me alone. So thanks again." After saying those words, Chloe kissed the DJ on the cheek and giggled when she saw her cheeks were bright red. "Bye guys." With that, Chloe was back inside and the two continued walking.

"Jesse, I think I feel better now." Beca smiled

"Yeah you are. It's like Chloe Beale's kiss is magic. Your first high school party, and you just scored a girl."

"Actually, I scored two girls." Beca informed.

"Whaaaat?!"

"I almost got laid."

"Double whaaaaat?!"

"You know what, let's not talk about this right now, maybe sooner."

"Alright, I'll drop. Anyway I scored a girl, too."

"No way."

"Uh, yeah way. She even gave me her number. Look." Jesse pulled out a piece of paper from pocket and showed it to Beca which says '(Whatever number is in your mind) XOXO Aubrey'.

"Aubrey Posen, seriously!?"

"Yeah, so anyway see ya tomorrow and we'll play pingpong on my Xbox. Be prepared."

"Bye, weirdo." They both went to there separate ways and went home (they both live in the same block).

Beca went to her room and plopped down her bed happy that her mom was already asleep, also because she scored Chloe Beale, at least that's what she thinks. But then she remembered what happened to her and Stacie, what will she do if she saw her again in school. _'I am so fucked'_ She thought.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**A/N: And that is chapter 4 everybody, I'm very sorry for the late update. And I might not update two chapters every week. I know there's a little bit of Project X in there, I just want it to be exciting. Anyway, pls let me know what you guys think. And sorry for any mistakes there. And here is some responses to your reviews.**

**lucakutya: I feel the same. *Thumbs up***

**Tali: You're gonna have to wait, too long.**

**Arieva Lefly: You just predicted the future. XD**

**Katkp20: You got your wish. BD**


End file.
